


The Silence and the Night-Calls Me Home

by skyland3_nightfall



Series: The Silence and the Night [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Alan Deaton, BAMF Danny, BAMF Stiles, Banshee Lydia Martin, Basically the dead return, Claudia Stilinski's Background, Danny Knows, F/M, Gen, Good Deucalion, M/M, Magical Claudia Stilinski, Magical Danny Mahealani, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Near Death, Nemeton, Pack in Background, Resurrection, Stanny - Freeform, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, Team Human-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyland3_nightfall/pseuds/skyland3_nightfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was after they kicked him out, after the heartbreak well minor heartbreak and the pain that he found it. Stiles may be human but he is far from helpless......and after talking with a familiar face he finds the power that was hidden deep inside just when he would need it most.</p>
<p>Or After the pack (aka Scott) kicks out Stiles for a stupid unknown reason and the break up with Malia, Stiles saves an innocent creature but not without getting something in return. An with the help of Lydia and Danny he finally becomes the Bad-ass bat and magic welding super stud he always was meant to be!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Pain of heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first fan fiction I have ever published and there is no beta so go easy on me! I wrote this on my hiatuses from Sterek after the Braeden incident of season4, I mean come on man. But I will try and update as much as possible and I hope you like it!

After everything that has happened, it was even harder on Stiles when Scott kicked him out, it was three days after the attack from the Necromancer that wanted Stiles or his Spark. It was a normal pack meeting when he walked in as he remembered and found them all there in Derek’s loft talking amongst themselves. Then all eyes were on him, the deafening silence consuming the void as that sick chill raced up his spine. “Stiles we need to talk…..” Scott sighed and five minutes later that was it, he was out of the pack, no one stood up for him, not even Malia Hale nee Tate, who he thought cared for him, the girl who slept beside him almost every night. But most of all there was Scott McCall his brother, the one who always was supposed to stand beside him. It was too much, this had to be a dream, Yeah that's it a dream, no a nightmare cause that was totally a thing, he thought as he looked around once again through the silent room.

Without a word, the lanky teen looked around as no one said a word, and in the shock of the revelation of this being real, he counted his fingers to ten and slowly walked out closing the door softly as he left. In the absence of his mind he walked down to the elevator and then to his jeep which he started and drove home. He drove on auto pilot, through the town and into the empty driveway of the Stilinski house, he must still be at work, Stiles absently thought as he turned off roscoe and walked into the house. It was only when he in his fugue state came into his room, closed the door, stripped and laid in his cold bed, while on auto-stiles that he cried. His tears spilled onto the soft fabric as the cold sheets stung his warm skin like the pain in his broken heart. Deaton had explained this, what happens when a pack kicks someone out, the pack bonds were breaking, one by one an invisible knife cut them away leaving nothing but mind-numbing agony and darkness that he had though could only be as bad with a Nogitsune, he was wrong this, this was far worse. The torment was so deep within that he couldn’t keep it in as the first scream escaped his lips, like he was being murdered, the metaphorical blade pierced him over and over savagely. Stiles thanked what ever god took pity on him, the sheriff had the night shift, Stiles didn't want anyone to see him like this as he wreathed in his bed desperately trying to stop the hurt. It didn’t help that he was still recovering from the necromancer attack, his stitches opened up and finally he passed out from the pain into the voided pit of darkness.


	2. Chapter 1: A light deep in the Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of his anguish but the end of his suffering.......

Thank god it Friday and a three weekend, at least I can just lay here for a while….alone, I thought as I slowly awoke from the ever consuming yet comforting darkness that plagued my mind. The silence sickened me, truthfully I liked noise it was the reminder I was alive, that the promise to my mother was keep, to live everyday full of noise, happiness and love….always love. Because life is never quiet, the world is made of commotion even in the silence of Nature, there is a song just waiting to be heard. Why do you think I love it so much whenever you talk, huh kiddo? It’s because it reminds me that I am still here and able to hear your beautiful voice a bit longer, and for that im grateful if not content, it makes me feel strong! Claudia Stilinski’s voice smiled in her son’s mind as he remembered her explanation when he had asked her why she listened to him and his word vomit, that day, that day made him so happy in that single moment even if only a few days later he lost her, she seemed to still be with him.  
I miss you mom, I miss you so much… I thought as I listened and heard the birds just outside his window chirping gleefully, as if singing a beautiful melody to me to sooth my seemingly endless aching. This time Stiles cried not for the pack, or for my misery but for the love that he had believed, long ago had died with his mother. Listening to the sweet song outside he lay there until the blackness once again consumed him into a dreamless sleep where the hurt seemed like a far off dream and all he had to worry about was being held in his mother’s arms once again.

It was 8:45pm, from what my annoyingly bright clock said, when I was woken up by the smell of food making my stomach rumble from hunger, how long has it been since I’ve eaten? God that smells good! Stiles thought as he slowly removed the covers and headed downstairs still in his boxers to find the Sheriff eating something obviously non-healthy related which flooded him with an odd sense of normalcy.

I looked at my dad with the best bitch face I could muster, I swear I saw him flinch at being caught until I saw the curly fries, the loves of my life sitting in their heavenly beauty on the counter. I went from bitch to lover in 0.2 seconds after that especially when my stomach betrayed me and rumbled loudly through the room. “Want some?” was all John Stilinski said holding the tray of fries like a peace offering to his son to avoid his wrath. Stiles smiled as he sat down across from his father and ate the god sent that was curly fries. Both Stilinski men said nothing but enjoyed their presence together, until it was time for the Sheriff to leave for work.

“Be back soon kiddo try and feel better, and for what it’s worth Scott’s a dumbass, even if I don’t agree with you being in danger that wasn’t the way to put you out like that.” John said not as the Sheriff but as a father to comfort his son. Then he left leaving Stiles sitting there the familiar ache returning as he cleaned up the kitchen and headed back to his bed he had now dubbed the “Nest”. The chill of the sheets seemed to drudge up the pain, the tears returned as I looked at my phone not one call, text or voicemail. It was a blatant reminder that he was once again alone, then the anger hit, and it hit hard like Gerard’s gross old-man yet surprisingly strong fist hard. The anger was powerful, no it was biblical as I laid there and let it consume me; the lights began to flicker, knickknacks around the room began shaking and soon there was a storm outside that appeared out of no where. The world seemed to fade as Stiles stood up and walked to his closet, pulled out a red jacket, shirt and tight blue jeans with matching converse, got dressed and left in his fugue state.

 

________________________________________________________________  
The storm clouds swirled overhead, the thunder crashed wrathfully like warring animals, the maelstrom spread through the town with the ferocious wind. The earth shook and the wind swirled around Stiles the countless leaves dancing around him like a mini vortex as the clouds above began to rain down upon the restless earth. The droplets joined the leaves cascading across the ethereal rings, the storm began to grow in chaos windows breaking, cars alarming everywhere and the lightning crashing into whatever it could. Beacon Hills was in disarray as Stiles unknowingly unleashes something deep inside. And all while this was happening the pack was helpless as they witness unknowingly the brunt of Stiles Stilinski’s power.

Scott McCall stood in his house with Kira Yukimura, Liam Dunbar and Derek Hale as the storm appeared like a grave omen of darkness, something was coming, and the sheer power made Kira squirm as the lightning and thunder clashed above, even Derek seemed unsettled by this. “W-What, What is that” Liam asked his alpha as he looked upon the darkening sky, “I don’t know” Scott whispered as he stared in horror, the last time he had seen something like this was with the Darach Jennifer Blake aka Julia Baccari or worse the Nogitsune. The pack one by one called in to check in, meanwhile Scott called Deaton to get some answers. “Deaton what the hell is going on? Is this a natural storm or is it the supernatural we gotta kick some bad guys butt type?” the alpha quickly spoke as the windows in his living room broke, the glass flying everywhere as the others ducked for cover. “Scott, SCOTT is everyone okay!?” Deaton’s calm voice wrung with concern as the young Alpha picked up the phone and continued on.  
“Whatever this is…..its powerful, this feels like the Nogitsune but more overpowering” Kira whispered as she sat there letting her new sensing ability do its work, the energy was vast like an entire dimension vast, it made the dark fox look like a infinitesimal spark compared to a deity. The sheer presence seemed to be everywhere and yet nowhere, and then she saw it the swirling vortex that held something or someone inside. The being was hidden but the sight was undeniable it was a humanoid figure but that being was far from it.

The earth began to shack violently “Oh this is just perfect, can this day get any worse!” Scott yelled as they tried in vain to catch themselves, then the lightning struck, “The universe just loves proving me wrong doesn’t it!” Scott hissed as he tripped onto a piece of glass and then into Liam.  
“You kind of make it too easy Scott!” Derek deadpanned as he too fell losing his balance in all the commotion. Ripping the glass out of his hand Scott looked around at the others, despite the fact he kicked Stiles out a few days ago he couldn’t help but think and worry about his best friend and if he was okay.

 

________________________________________________________________________  
I felt like I was flying, the weightlessness I felt was so calm, just empty as I walked down the path of the woods. I felt so free as the storm raged over head, I looked around I recognized the path as the one to the Nemeton, that damn tree that always seemed to cause me pain in one way or another. I felt something tug at me and then I saw it, the blood on the foliage and ground five feet from where I stood. I followed the path until I came to the most horrible sight I had ever seen, seven black wolves surrounded a baby fox pup, and the little guy was hurt whining for help with no one there to help. Seeing this the anger bubbled its way to the surface in Stiles his eyes bleeding into an abyss of black nothingness that once held life in its warm amber gaze.

The thunder echoed his yell that caught the attention of the beasts, the wolves growled at him moving on from the pup to the lanky teen before them. The Alpha, Stiles presumed pounced toward him, teeth bared ready to kill only to be stopped mid-air when Stiles put up his hand in a stopping motion, the animal whimpered and squirmed in the spectral vice tightening as the young man’s palm slowly began forming a fist. But then the wolf began to lower until it was laying on the ground comfortably, the other wolves backed away when Stiles stepped forward and gathered the young pup lovingly into his arms, afraid if he did it any other way then the poor creature would break. Slowly he walked away from the circle of beasts that were now tending to its alpha, until he was far enough away he was sure they were gone.  
Quickly he carefully ran to the Nemeton, This has to work, it has to, don’t die please don’t die pup. We’re almost there, just a little more Stiles cried inside as he saw the ancient tree trunk in his sight, the little pup whimpered in his arms making Stiles cry more, the storm seemed to part when he reached the Nemeton. Carefully he placed the dying pup onto the shell of the stump, nothing happened, panic began to rise in his chest  
NO, NO PANIC ATTACKS NOT WHEN THE PUP IS HURT! I can panic and freak out majorly like apocalyptically major later while there isn’t someone’s life in my hands, yet again. Think, think……how did Jennifer do it!?...... Stiles thought as he looked into the fading foxes little eyes because magic was real, it was totally a thing and that’s what he needed, like right now!

Then realization dawned on him through the ADHD chaos that was his mind, looking around he found a sharp rock and without a thought sliced his palm letting the blood flow onto the trunk. “This has to work or I am seriously gonna ask for my money back!” He hissed as he closed his eyes to focus on the will he had deep inside to reach that Spark that was supposedly deep inside of him. A familiar warmth enveloped him as he focused.

I am a Virgin....I am a Warrior....I am a Philosopher....I am a Healer....I am a Guardian! Stiles thought as each droplet hit the trunk carrying his energy, his selfless sacrifice into the Nemeton. The memories of all that had happened engulfed the entity, it pulsed with power, the tender light of Stiles spark pushing away the darkness and replacing it with love that was Stiles and his entirety, the sky began to clear all traces of the storm dissipated into the night. The shinning full moon glistened over head showering the Nemeton and Stiles in it's gentle light, whatever the light touched seemed to grow, foliage and flowers appearing around the memory of the tree. The pup's wounds began to close and heal to Stiles delight as the magic took its effects draining him of all his energy.

________________________________________________________  
The last thing Stiles saw as the familiar darkness took him was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, a fresh bud appeared from the Nemeton, the green stem stretched and grew into a sapling a symbol of the new life he had created. The pup now healed slowly crawled next to the human who had saved him, licked his face and waged his tail happily. The sound of a snapping twig caught the foxes attention making it his at the intruder. Looking over at the hooded figure it hissed again baring its little teeth in an attempt to save his savor; the figure stepped forward cautiously until it stood before the pup. The figure smiled and put its palm out showing it meant no harm, the pup calmed slowly cautiously taking a sniff of the hand before it. With a wag of its tail the pup licked the hand to show its friendliness, the figure smiled as it removed it hood to reveal Danny Mahealani "What have you gotten yourself into Stilinski?" Danny sadly smiled as he looked at the sleeping teen before him.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently working on the next chapter and promise to update soon, if you have any ideas please comment and let me know!


	3. Chapter 2:  Resurrection, Healing and Danny!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny mysteriously saves Stiles seeming to know more than ever but things take a turn when a familiar face returns, a face that was long dead.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for your awesome comments and everything, I am currently working on the next chapter and I plan to post as soon as possible! just as a reminder this is a Stanny (Stiles and Danny pairing) because I feel that this pairing hasn't been explored enough and Danny deserves a bigger part seeing all he has been through! Plus Jeff is pissing me off I mean come on MAN we protested and everything!

Danny Mahealani stood watching Stiles Stilinski as the young man sleep soundly on his own bed, the Stilinski house was always so warm. The sunlight overflowed into it like as if it was dancing, the beauty was undeniable in this house, and even though she was gone he could still fell her presence. Claudia Stilinski who he had met long ago as a child who seemed to hold the light of the sun and the grace of the moon despite the clumsiness she passed to her son. “What have you done Stiles?” Danny whispered running his hand over the little fox that was curled beside him sleeping peacefully.

Looking at Stiles littered body was saddening there were bruises still healing, but at least they were healing faster now that there was a new factor making it faster. Looking at the strings that littered the wall he smiled until he heard a muffled whimper come from Stiles. Stiles face crunched up like he was in pain, like he was in a nightmare, frantically searching to be set free. Danny frowned as he put his palm over Stiles head focusing on fixing the problem at hand within Stiles mind. The images flowed into him one by one, a beastly humanoid shaped wolf with blood red eyes, Jackson smiling darkly as he morphed into a lizard which he could only guess was the Kanima, the Alpha Pack with Aiden, Ethan and Mrs. Blake…..it was all the people all the figures who haunted Stiles until the final image came into view. It was a dark Stiles who laughed and relished in the blood and chaos it had spilt rolling around in the death all around it. The images kept coming faster like a horrible montage until Danny opened his eyes to see a white room, it was empty except for the tree stump erupting from the ground. Over it stood Stiles dressed in white pants, a matching white and baize flannel shirt and completely bare foot. His eyes looked sad and empty as he looked deep into Danny’s eyes. “They- They left me….all alone….” Stiles voice whispered, holding out his hand, even though he never spoke as he faded into a white void of light.  
Danny opened his eyes once again and found Stiles now calmly sleeping, “I will never leave you……Stiles I promise to never leave you in such pain like they did. I may not have the full story but soon once you trust me, I will and I will stand by you…always….I promise” Danny sighed as he leaned over and kissed the other teens forehead. Quietly he stood and left leaving the fox tucked comfortably inside the cover over Stiles chest. "No matter what, I will be there for you even if it kills me” Danny hissed to himself as he entered his car and drove away never looking back.  
_______________________________________________________

Stiles laid there in his nightmares as they consumed him, until he felt a warm hand touch his forehead. It was like a drop of light in the darkness rippling away the horrible memories of darkness until he was bathed in its warmth. Then he remembered his real nightmare, “They- They left me…all alone…” Stiles thought as he reached out for the light before him. Then there were those sweet words, like a whispered oath to him “….. I will stand by you….always…” then the void took him away into a dreamless sleep.  
It was 7:50pm when he woke up feeling better than he had in a long time, “Was it a weird-ass dream or what” Stiles thought as he laid there until he heard a small yip. His eyes widened in shock as he slowly lifted the covers to reveal a tiny fox wiggling its tiny tail, “if this was anime this would be there were dots running across the screen” Stiles thought as he looked nervously at the kit. A second later the sheets flew into the air as Stiles let out (a totally manly, which is what he will tell anyone who asks and defend to his death, shriek rubbing the kit against his cheek the little pup licking his face cheerfully. “OH MY GOD YOU ARE SO F-ING EPICLY CUTE!!! Like it’s totally a thing CUTE!” Stiles shrieked again as he held the fox up in his hands. For a moment the emptiness was gone, the pup yipped and barked happily until both Stiles and the pups stomach’s growled making them laugh. “Better get some food, huh little guy” Stiles smiled as he put the fox carefully in his arms and walked to his door and down the stairs into the Kitchen.  
After getting some eggs and dog food Stiles had kept in secret as a joke to the pack, “The pack…” Stiles said as he petted the fox “No, I have better things to worry about, like totally giving you a name!” Stiles beamed as he looked at the pup eating. “Hmmmmmmm……how about, Todd! Todd is a good name totally strong and ironically (and epically enough) it means Fox in Gaelic!” Stiles said as the fox yipped in what he would take as an approval. After cleaning the mess up they made Stiles and Todd went to the living room and sat watching a movie passing the time as Avengers played on. “At least he likes it” Stiles thought as he watched Todd’s tail wiggle happily, a knock at the door caught his attention while Todd’s fluffy tail spiked and puffed to attention. Stiles walked to the door with Todd following closely bouncing next to him as they headed to the door, taking a deep breath Stiles opened the door to reveal Allison Argent, a very much living Allison Argent!

“STILES!” Allison smiled as she threw herself into a tight hug with him, she was crying, weeping into his arms as they fell to the ground in shock.

10 minutes later and a lot of crying (shut up Ally I did not cry like when I saw that chick flick AND WE WERE NEVER TO MENTION THAT EVER LIKE EVER AGAIN!)

“So your back, but how?” Stiles asked as he sipped at his tea watching Allison skeptical of who she really might be.

"Yeah its crazy I remember the Oni stabbing me and then Scott...." Allison sighed peering into her cup as if it could hold the secrets to the universe, Stiles stiffened in his seat at the memory of hearing Lydia screaming her name. " Then I woke up at the Nemeton of all places and I knew I had to see you. I-I figure you might need to know this before I saw anyone else..." Allison smiled sadly looking at Stiles deeply, catching his attention in her gaze, 'It wasn't your fault and I don't blame you for my death." Those twelve words were all it took, the sense of guilt seemed to lift and the tears returned. The whole room began to shake as the lights, TV and radio flickered on and off, surging with power, the house began to shiver all around them until Allison pulled Stiles into a protective hug. As soon as the feeling of safety enveloped him the room and house stilled, "Wow....Wait!....DID YOU DO THAT!" Allison squeaked like a fan girl looking at Stiles expecting to be amazed.

"I-I don't, I don't know Ally. I haven't seen anything like this since...." Stiles started until he remembered that night, "Since what?" Allison asked a sincere look of worry on her face. "Since I was kicked out of the pack" Stiles finally said suddenly finding the floor very interesting after all it was a nice floor, maybe he would call it Woody? Looking up to see her reaction expecting her agreement he was shocked to see nothing but total Fury across her face. "THEY DID WHAAAAAAAAAAT!" Allison Argents voice boomed throughout the town and form what Stiles was pretty sure the entire town maybe even the world! After she calmed down ( and Stiles took a certain sharp and pointy object from a certain lethal and severely pissed off huntress) he began to explain the past year and what she had missed from Derek's disappearance to where they were now, never leaving any detail out even the info on Kate Argent and her Father.

"Oh my god, I cant believe it, all of that happened." Allison gasped letting the info sink in "Im gonna kill Scott!" Allison fumed throwing Stiles for a loop as he looked in shock at her reaction. "I mean don't get me wrong I saw the whole 'Peter was the bad guy' all along, everyone saw that coming! My aunt is alive and she tried to kill everyone shocker there." Allison sarcastically deadpanned " But I mean Scott kicked you out! Malia cheated on you with Liam, Scott's Beta to add to that and no one stood up for you after everything you've done for them!" Allison hissed "I did not die for this CRAP-oh, sorry!" Allison smiled apologetically, done ranting she asked the question Stiles had been waiting for. "Where's Lydia?" she asked softly missing her best friend especially knowing she might need a hug. Smiling back, they both got up and headed out to Stiles jeep with Todd in his flannel shirt comfortably huffing away.  
__________________________________________________________________  
Lydia Martin quickly threw her bags into her room, and changed her shoes and clothes from the long trip she had back in London to see Jackson Whittmore. The text on her phone was severely upsetting to the banshee as she looked at the touchscreen again sadly as she raced down the stairs.

Scott TA (now read as IDIOT MCCALL):  
Stiles is out of the pack

Not even waiting to see or figure out why, she chose to see Stiles instead, she needed to understand why but more importantly to comfort the only true friend she had, had since Allison or even Kira. As she raced to the door she felt a chill run down her spine making her stop in her tracks, her hand on the doorknob. She focused hoping beyond hope she wouldn't scream for him, but it didn't come instead she felt peace and life, almost like laughter as she opened the door. And there stood Allison Argent, her best friend, her dead best friend was smiling at her as she backed away slowly still stunned at the sight before her. "Lyds?" Stiles voice humming was the last thing she heard when she fainted, "Oh boy now we've done it! I told you to let me answer the door!" Stiles flailed erratically as he went to lift Lydia to the couch. Allison mouthed a quick sorry as she rubbed her arm in embarrassment slowly closing the door and following after them into the living room. Todd jumped from Stiles shirt and onto Lydia sniffing her until he snuggled into a ball, Ally and Stiles swooned at how cute the sight was both speaking sweat nothings at Todd's adorableness. After their enormous fan girl session they waited for Lydia to awaken. "So what do you think brought me back? I mean it couldn't have been the Nemeton, could it?" Allison hummed as she sipped at the coffee Stiles made for them, "I don't know, the Nemeton can rarely use itself without assistance but we will find out Ally." Stiles sighed deeply as he sipped his coffee. "I think I might be able to help with that" a familiar voice spoke up, catching everyone's attention including an awakening Lydia Martin and Todd, "Its really simple...." Danny Mahealani answered as he walked into the living room, with an answer that shocked them all "Stiles did it".


	4. Chapter 3: Humanity isnt a weakness its STRENGTH!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the truth is revealed about Danny and now the ultimate team is forming made of all human-ish members, while the dead return and no the culprit is revealed to be STILES! But humanity isn't weakness its STRENGTH!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the support and I will try and update as much as possible and keep this story alive! and to Astrospace I thank you for the technical term for Stiles supposed "species".

"Its simple....Stiles did it!" Danny smiled leaning against the frame of the wall, everyone was gaping at him then slowly they turned at Stiles direction.

"Wh-what! WHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!" Stiles voice boomed as he fell from his seat onto the floor and while the lights surged mirroring his panic. Lydia rushed to him whispering calming words until she lost her temper and with a perfectly manicured hand, mind you, she slapped him out of it. Rubbing his cheek he sighed, "Thanks Lyds, I needed that despite the whole ouch-factor, which I could have done without, I needed that" Stiles sighed as he looked at a worried looking Danny. ADHD kicking in he quickly and spastically crawled over to Danny within 2 seconds flat asking a billion questions in such speed even the Flash himself would have been impressed.

"Stiles your speaking to fast! Calm down before you rip the very fabric of time apart" Allison bless her soul said reigning in all the chaos that was Stiles mind. Stiles flailed epically throwing his ADHD induced word vomit around, while Allison, Lydia and Danny continued on with the conversation at hand.

"So you know Hun, question is but how, especially with everything that's happened?" Lydia asked with her ice queen voice on high. "Not that im not happy that you aren't in the dark anymore or anything, but with all the chaos and backstabbing. Its a little hard to trust after all this, im sure you understand." Lydia's calculating eyes never left Danny's smiling face, that face made her feel at ease but even then, faces can be deceiving like the Darach had been.

''Its Beacon Hills Lydia, I've known about werewolves, the Darach and the Alpha Pack, Peter, all of it. After Jackson I, I could just sit back there and so nothing so I went digging deeper into the towns history and my own." Danny explained as he took a set on the couch rubbing Todd's little tail making him huff happily. "Hello again little guy!"

"Wait, wait, wait you've know since Jackson and you dated ETHAN! What the hell DANNY we could have used your help with all your hacker mojo!" Stiles flailed as he sat across from Danny huffing and crossing his arms calling for his baby. Todd popped up like a Meerkat and pounced off the couch and up to his human lovingly yipping all the way until Stiles picked him up and snuggled him. Allison, Lydia, and Danny awed together looking and them.

"That's true and im sorry that's actually why I've been gone lately, I had to become stronger to help you guys and HELLO HAVE YOU SEEN THOSE ABS!" Danny explained and fumed making Lydia laugh at the memory. After it got quiet, Danny in a serious tone, "After Ms.Blake almost killed me I needed to find a way to help, so I left and found a way with my family back in Hawaii. But it wasn't easy and after I came back all of this had happened, im so sorry Stiles." Looking at Allison, Danny continued on, "I am so sorry about your death Allison, and before you ask how I knew it was Stiles, its simple I saw him do it" that caught everyone's eyes widening at the information, "Stiles you save that fox, and in doing so awakened your Spark but as an exchange with the Nemeton for that life you gave blood..." Danny explained letting the information sink in, "You gave the blood of a Philosopher," which made them think of Stiles study and research habits during their encounters, "a Healer" which reminded him of Derek and the time he was dying from Wolves bane, "a Warrior" which brought back all the fights and need for survival in the fights over the years, "a Virgin" which reminded im of when he and Malia tried but he just ended up snuggling not wanting to take advantage of her, "and lastly a Guardian, which you became after your sacrificial ritual and now Todd" Danny finished looking at the pup in Stiles lap, sleeping peacefully away. "You are so powerful Stiles that there are no words to describe what I saw, you didn't just bring back Allison, you brought them all back."

"What do you mean by all of them?" Lydia whispered processing all of the information as she looked at Stiles expressionless face when their eyes met in fear.

_________________________________________________

Derek Hale sat in his living room thinking of the lanky ADHD ridden teen who had saved him time and time again, Braeden dropped down next to him placing a cup in his hand. She looked at him deep in thought of what to say until a knock came from the door, they looked at each other and slowly walked to the door. Braeden stood behind Derek's right side gun ready behind her as Derek opened the door, to find Talia Hale softly smiling at her son. "M-Mom!?" Derek stammered as he stared in awe of his mother, his very alive mother, until Laura Hale, Vernon Boyd and Erica Reyes came into view smiling with tears in their eyes. "Braeden call Scott! Call everyone!" Derek whispered as he began to cry while hugging his family and lost loved ones in disbelief, listening to their heartbeats their very alive heartbeats. Derek looking at his fingers counted them until he reached the tenth one, this was real, this was real. And oddly enough they held a scent all to familiar, one of honey, vanilla, herbs and the forest at night after a long beautiful rain storm......this scent was......Stiles.  
\-------------------------------------------  
Lydia Martin looked at her phone reading the message over again with the Danny, Stiles and Allison, they were back Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd, Talia and Laura Hale were all alive and it was because of Stiles. Allison hugged Stiles smiling and laughing through tears eventually with Lydia and Danny in sheer happiness and relief, "So what does this mean?" Stiles laughed through tears with Danny "This means we stick together, I know you might not trust me yet but with everything that's going on here. I hope we can work together like you guys used to." Danny answered as he looked deep into Stiles eyes. Lydia and Allison cleared their throats, making the boys awkwardly smile and separate.

"So if were gonna really trust you we need to know what it is you are or have become. I mean we might as well if were gonna do- whatever this is" Allison spoke in her hunter voice which was serious, cold and slightly deadly. "Im a Huntress from the Argent line, Lydia is a Banshee and Stiles is well-we don't know beyond the name Spark" Allison continued on as she sat next to Lydia who was sipping her drink steadily as she tried to relax with everything going on.

Danny smiled as he sat next to Lydia and Allison with Stiles, the four sat there relaxing, Todd stretched across Stiles lap, then the little one scampered over all four of them and then stretched toward Danny scratching at the Hawaiian's chest playfully. "After I ended up in the hospital, I-I just couldn't ignore this anymore. I decided to learn more and gain some way to protect myself so I left, especially after-" Danny sighed looking at Allison sadly. "I left to go home to my natives land, after I ended up in the hospital and it was there I found what I needed." Danny continued lost in memory "I found out that my family back in the founding days came here to keep the order in Beacon Hills between the Natural and 'Supernatural' worlds, which they did for hundreds of years, but after a time they stopped. My grandmother after some serious talking told me what I wanted, no needed to know. After searching through my families achieves I came to find what I was after." they all looked at him even Todd was sucked into the story "I'm a Sage, a human who can channel natural energy and certain animalistic abilities like Frogs, Snakes, Slugs, Birds and so on. I can even heal other people and nature, to a certain extent. I trained for months while you were all dealing with the Nogitsune after effects and then Peter, the Benefactor and that psychopathic bitch Kate!" which had everyone nodding even Allison and even Todd seemed to be doing so too.

"So you can control the energy within the flow of nature, like the elements such as air, fire, water, earth and spirit. And you also have the power to enhance yourself by channeling what animals?" Lydia asked analyzing the data that was coming in, this information was good for the beastiary update. Danny nodded a yes as they all sighed together, "So what now we become a pack of humans or human-ish people?" the banshee scoffed looking at her friends beside her.

"No were a team now, not a pack but a team, were a team of humans, well mostly human-ish and were all genius level kickass super teens. I mean we have an Enforcer Allison the Huntress, a Scientist aka Lydia the Banshee Goddess, a Sage Hacker Technician Danny and me the Investigator Supreme Archmage or whatever the hell I am. We can do this, Scott kicked me to the curve and I cant sit by and lose anyone else, not again! After I killed you, Ally, after it killed you I went to a dark place and I've only just gotten better. I learned to appreciate my Humanity, to become better than myself, and now I have power no matter what this is. I wanna learn to control this and protect my dad, to protect all of you, so im gonna learn and Danny if you will I'd like you to help me! There was a lesson I learned along time ago Humanity isn't weakness, its Strength!! So who's in?" Stiles asked standing up putting his hand out, Allison, Lydia and Danny stood up and without another thought put there hands over one another joined in a circle. A rainbow of energy swirled around them forming a four fold knot around them. And deep in the woods the Nemeton bud began to sprout its first leaves....


	5. Chapter 4: Awakening and Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack is in shock as they try and help those resurrected return to their lives and figure out who is responsible for this. Meanwhile Danny and Stiles begin training with Allison, Lydia and now Jordan Parrish, until a confrontation changes everything....
> 
> Or the pack finally figures out how powerful Stiles really is and Deaton reveals what Stiles is!

It was a week later when things seemed to return back to some sense of normalcy, it was a week that Stiles, Danny and Lydia had been no where to be seen. Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd held onto each other as they walked down the halls of Beacon Hills High, smiling and laughing at their returned lives, the only down side was the Advanced mathematics they had to take besides that they were grateful to be back and healthy. Having been gone for so long bin dead and all, they were adopted into the Hale family and Talia was made their legal guardian having that their families had left without so much as a word. A very reluctant Sheriff Stilinski helped, Erica could understand seeing as Stiles had been kicked out by Scott the True Alpha dumbass McCall. But that seemed so small as she opened her book and began reading for the class, Boyd holding her hand reminding her again that this all wasn't a dream.

Scott McCall stood at his locker watching Erica and Boyd walking hands locked together to their class. Kira bless her heart smiled reasserting that he wasn't alone, they left is locker and headed to their History class "Your wondering why she isn't here aren't you? If she was resurrected like the others, then she'll show I know it. We just have to be patient, Allison was my first real girl-friend here at Beacon Hills, so I cant wait and hope to see her too. So relax!" Kira said as she lead the way making Scott's tense heart ease away with hope. Kira smiled at her father as she sat down and opened her old textbook, Scott did the same until he caught that scent he knew to well. Both the Werewolf and Kitsune simultaneously looked up and stood running out of the class following the scent of Allison until she came into view with Stiles, Danny and Lydia.

She was smiling until Scott came into her view, as soon as the Alpha was within her sight her frown disappeared and her eyes seemed to burn with disappointment and anger. Without so much as a word the little group left down the hall together, "So that was....Awkward" Stiles laughed finishing Lydia's sentence as the quartet walked arm in arm to their Advanced Chemistry class. Lydia and Allison took a seat next to each other at a table with their lovely boys sitting across from them. Ms. Martin smiled at Lydia as she prepared for the class to begin, "So what do we do now? Its been a week and now we can moderately work together now that Stiles can focus his energy, however minutely and I can defend myself even if just a little. What do we do next?" Lydia asked pretending to be working like the others.

"We keep on, Stiles can barely even make a spoon move, control his energy or start a fire. We need to figure out how to tap into your reserves Stiles. And a little more training with Allison couldn't hurt, if Peter ever gets out or worse if there is a monster of the week all of us need to be able to protect ourselves and anyone who might be near by." Danny smiled as he talked to each of them, Lydia huffed checking her nails frowning but agreed while Allison and Stiles chuckled. While mixing the chemicals together with Danny, Stiles smiled at the memory the previous week....

1 Week Ago

"So what's up first, oh mighty Yoda? Oh fire we should definitely start with fire! I could total do that!" Stiles buzzed as the others laughed setting up their exercises in a clearing. Lydia was getting a few lessons from boxing to karate, "Actually we are all gonna join in the lesson with Lyds, first hand to hand combat then magic." Danny smiled as he stretched, Stiles huffed then shrugged his shoulders mimicking Danny's stretches. Allison signaled for them to begin and started by showing them the simple stances and movements, after 4 days they were all moving in unison, running without crying (and yes that meant Stiles and Lydia), and even using weapons like guns, bo-staffs (for Danny), and even a knife effectively.

On the fifth day Danny began to teach Stiles how to tap into his powers; "When I use my powers I have to connect with natural energy which means I have to focus a great deal. But if im right Stiles your a special case like Witches or Mages, even though your neither, but you can connect with your power using your emotions" Danny explained as he put materials onto a stump, "So we will start with simple things like telekinesis, elemental manipulation and levitation, working our way up as you grow. So what do you want to start with?"

Stiles looked at Danny deep in thought, the memory of how he pushed that Wolf flashed by as he said what he knew he wanted to start with, "Telekinesis". They started simple trying to bend a spoon, it took two days, a lot of frustration, yelling, emotional outburst and comforting words but eventually Stiles bent the spoon into ring. Then Danny felt he was ready for sparking a fire which came easier when especially when Stiles got really angry. "This was easier back then" Stiles sighed watching the tiny flame flicker in the wind.

"Just give it time I know you'll get it, you just need a little practice!" Danny's optimism was like a bright light burning against Stiles pessimistic moody cloud of darkness. Stiles just scowled, which could have rivaled Derek's even but he just huffed and chose to believe Danny after all Danny as his friend? Friend right, yeah that could totally be a thing.

(Back in Class)

The class ended with Lydia turning in their work and all four of them leaving campus due to their two free periods, thank you genius level IQ, they all piled into the jeep and headed for the preserve to practice. What they didn't notice was the cruiser that followed minutes after them, inside was Jordan Parrish smiling as he followed the group to their meeting place. The group arrived at their spot, Allison set up her targets while Stiles and Danny began going over the things they had learned the past week, Lydia stood waiting and smiled when the cruiser pulled up, Parrish exited and slowly walked towards the beautiful banshee. He was dressed in civilian clothes, a simple tight t-shirt and form fitting jeans with converse.

"You wanted to see me?" Jordan smiled at Lydia who nodded "I brought everything you asked for, the Sheriff gladly let me borrow some equipment, so where do you me?" Lydia smiled and lead him to the area she wanted them to learn gun work. Allison and Stiles gawked at her, Danny smiled reminding her who their parents were, with a wave of his had rock targets appeared all around them. Stiles and Allison each grabbed a 50. Caliber and shot at the point they called out, even Allison was surprised at Stiles ease with a handgun and his ability to keep up with her even mimicking her movements perfectly like they had been doing this together for years. Parrish and Lydia were left speechless after the duo were finished, not a single target was left, not one remained. They all applauded leaving Stiles and Allison with smug looks on their face, seeing that display Lydia pulled Parrish to start teaching her right away. After they practiced vigorously and hung out after word they packed up and parted their ways with Jordan, the teens laughed all the way back to school, that was until they saw Scott and the pack waiting for them in the parking lot.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott stared at Allison as she left with the others, that look in her eyes haunted him, the pack gathered together and everyone spoke at once. They agreed to meet at Lunch and figure it out then, but somehow Scott knew that it wouldn't be that simple. Classes seemed to go on forever as the pack waited patiently for lunch to arrive so they could figure out what was going on. Scott and Kira kept passing notes with questions or ideas of how all this was happening from the Nemeton, to another Darach. Stiles had been the ideas guy next to Lydia and now both were gone. They were coming up with blanks as the class passed by, even Mr.Yukimura seemed frustrated as what could have brought this about.

After the lunch bell rang Scott and the pack raced to the cafeteria where they began to ask Erica and Boyd about anything they may know, unfortunately they were as clueless as any of them were. Malia sniffed around from beside Liam, she looked at Boyd and Erica like she was trying to figure out something. "Why do you guys smell like Stiles? Its subtle but I can smell it on you, his scent and earth, a lot of earth." Malia finally said earning odd looks from everyone seeing as the couple had been nowhere near him, Erica and Boyd looked deep in thought as something seemed to cross their minds. "I wonder where Stiles fits into this?" Malia asked her new boyfriend Liam, with a confused look on her face as she took a sip of Coca Cola. She stopped mid drink like everyone had stopped doing what they were doing as the scent and sound of Stile, Allison, Lydia and Danny reentered the schools vicinity. They all looked at Scott, who nodded and they left the cafeteria to find the answers they hoped they might have on way or another.

The pack gathered around Derek's Camaro, where the Omega err, Beta stood waiting for the pack. "Erica called me, she thought I might know something but for now im clueless, Deaton is looking for some possibilities right now." Derek explained as he looked around for Stiles, research, investigation and theory this was usually his department, and seeing that they no longer had that resource it frightened him more than introducing Braeden to his mother and Laura. But he had little time to worry as the Jeep pulled into the school. Ah hell

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles and the others looked at each other, they all had looks ranging from worried to pissed off, Stiles just jumped out and walked in front of his jeep. The others followed their "leader" and stood side by side before the pack. "What do you want Scott?" Stiles snarked at the Alpha leaning on his baby for support. "I mean I know you want to talk with Allison but what do you really want?" Scott looked worried as he looked from Allison to the others and Stiles. Keeping his gaze on Danny he shifted uncomfortably trying to word himself without giving anything away.

"I need to talk with Allison about some thing that's been happening around here and I think she might know something. And I don't need your permission Stiles to ask her" Scott huffed shifting his gaze to Allison.

"Man you werewolves are so slow, if you wanted to know about the resurrections why didn't you just ask your Emissary? Or is Deaton to cryptic that your little wolf err, puppy minds could figure it out even if he explained with pretty pictures?" Danny snarked making everyone look at him , the pack were gaping with bug eyes while Allison and Lydia looked shocked and in awe at the same time. "I was friends with Jackson, that does mean I can be a bitch too, especially when you add in the gay factor im unstoppable, maybe even for you Lydia!" He winked smiling at them all.

"You told him!" Scott hissed, "Stiles how could you! I knew kicking you out of the pack was a crazy idea but now I have never been more sure!" the Alpha yelled at his former friend, the pack all shifted in reaction to their alpha's anger, all except Derek who looked worried. Danny, Stiles, Allison and Lydia all took their stances, each ready to defend themselves. Stiles looked at the ground hurt, while Kira looked genuinely concerned like Erica and Boyd did sad, that was until Danny's eyes shifted that thy began to worry. His chocolate deer brown eyes became a deep moss green color as his pupils stretched into horizontal slits like a frog. The packs smiled began to fade into worried faces but Malia charged either way the werecoyote leaped at Danny. Stiles opened his eyes looking at her with deep pit less black eyes, he stood in front of Danny arm out with his palm facing Malia as if to stop her. The pack watched in horror as their pack mate froze in mid air; Stiles smirked wickedly Malia looked at him with nothing but fear as he shoved his hand out sending her flying hitting Liam hard as he caught her, the duo skidded across the pavement, Liam's back was shredded.

A storm appeared over head, as if nature was reacting to Stiles emotions, Danny looked in awe at the vision only he could see, the energy within the earth, wind and sky were pulling to stiles, like a central brain the energy bent and flowed around stiles like a whirlpool overflowing and crashing. Allison and Lydia stepped forward but the Sage stopped them with a bolder he bent from the earth before them, lowing it when they stopped. "Let him, this is his, he needs to let this out." The huntress and banshee nodded pulling back and standing behind him knowing he could shield them if it came to it. Scotts pack watched from awe to pure fear as the storm came, Stiles began to levitate off the ground the wind his wings, the earth shook, rain began to fall as lightning crashed like a beast roaring through the sky. Slowly Stiles lifted his arms like a god the droplets stopped frozen in space, cars shook violently making alarms blare in the cacophony of howling winds, snapping lightning, and screeching lightning. The cars then levitated off the ground, as the chaos became greater, the pack looked on in complete and utter fear at Stiles who looked like a true God, his eyes shifting from a flowing whiskey amberized honey to a bottomless pit of darkness. Fire broke out where there was water still clinging to the lot, the chaos swirled around Stiles, but Danny, Lydia and Allison seemed to be the only ones safe in the storm turned hurricane.

Stiles and Scott locked eyes for a moment bright red meeting pitch black "You may be a True Alpha, but that means nothing to me!" Stiles voiced echoed, distorted and all powerful in the void. Scott had only a moment to blink when he was pushed back into three cars by an invisible force he knew belonged to stiles. The storm was coming to an end, but to make sure Danny walked over to Stiles catching his wrist and carefully pulling him into his arms holding the young spark in his arms as the wind billowed away.

"Just to let you know, he didn't tell me, I already knew. you guys aren't exactly that subtle and on top of that its Beacon Hills, Scott." Danny said as the alpha slowly got up still severally beaten. The girls came running over, "And you wonder why Allison keeps looking at you that way, its not her you have to make it up to, its him..... because he's the reason their even alive in the first place." Danny's voiced echoed as they disappeared in a blink with the wind.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny laid Stiles on his bed, Stiles caught his arm as he pulled away, "Don't......please don't leave me here alone"smiling sadly he removed their shoes and shifted in closer to him. Danny spooned into Stiles running a hand through Stiles hair he snuggled into the spark. "Guess you really do like to cuddle." Stiles chuckled half heartedly making Danny chuckle, his body vibrate against his, the warmth of the sage comforted him when the tears came.

"Hey, hey, hey your okay, your okay." Danny whispered as Stiles turned to hold Danny in a hug. He sniffled and cried tiredly “I will never leave you……Stiles I promise to never leave you.. I will stand by you….always…” Some how Stiles knew, he just knew he wasn't lying and that seemed to make all the difference. Looking deep into Stiles eyes Danny seemed to become mesmerized at how beautiful they were, reading over every mole on his pale skin, Danny smiled softly as they move closer until their lips met in a chased kiss, a final tear fell, all the pain and hardship faded away along with it. "I swear Stiles, I will never leave you, and I will follow you anywhere, well except into where ever it is you get your plaid!" he chuckled as Lydia and Allison agreed from the doorway with ice cream and spoons. Stiles gawked in mock hurt as he dipped a spoon into some well deserved rocky road.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Talia Hale walked with her daughter enjoying the fresh air through the town when they came to the Animal Clinic, the Alpha's entered where they were met by Derek who was waiting impatiently with Cora who lunged at her mother and sister. The three of them cried and squeezed until they couldn't anymore, after complimenting Cora on how beautiful she had become the Hale's moved to the back room where Alan Deaton was waiting patiently for them. "Ah, good to see you all I have the information you were inquiring about." Deaton smiled as he moved a couple of old books around placing one old tome before them.

The tome held an image of a boy who seemed to be in the fetal position within a tree ring. The boy had a star in his chest that was tiny but appeared to hold strength. "What does this have to do with STILES?" Derek all but growled when he looked at the images again thinking only of Stiles every time he peered at the boy in the image. Talia and Laura's faces became distorted in disbelief and surprise, Deaton shared the look but began to explain.

"As your mother will tell you this, this event is more rarer than a True Alpha. There was a tale of a boy who once held a spark...." Deaton began showing the earlier images telling the story. "This boy was 'special', he ran with wolves and protected the innocent, he was a Spark. It seems it was more than a tale" Derek began to get a bad feeling as the story went on. 'It appears our young Mr. Stilinski has not only activated the Nemeton's true power........" Deaton said looking at he sky through the upper window. "He's become a NEMETON!"


	6. Chapter 5: The Nemeton, the Fox and the Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth of where Stiles powers come from are explained after Talia Hale's visit. Team Human begins to discover Stiles true reach after a visit from some more unexpected visitors, man how could this day get an worse lol.

The Hale pack members just stared at Deaton, "What do you mean he's a Nemeton?" Derek finally said jaw slack in disbelief at the Emissary. Then Deaton smiled, he actually smiled at them and placed his hand over a book, a moss green glow illuminated from the pages. The room morphed with a mist like vision, it was the moment when Stiles was facing the Kanima, the exact moment when he created the mountain ash circle. From nothing he created the barrier, and then Derek went and destroyed it his mom and sisters looked at him angrily with red and yellow eyes of pure WTF! Derek sunk his head and then they were at the Nemeton itself, specifically when Stiles and the others had sacrificed themselves, the earth shifted and the evil, the Nogitsune escaped a shadowy fox roaring into the night. Next they were at the Aztec temple/church in Mexico when Stiles helped fight for his family, and once again almost died doing it. Lastly they came to the moment Derek didn't recognize, Stiles was facing a pack of Wolves and saved a fox pup where he took it to the Nemeton and saved its life in a blinding light.

"That was the moment, the cultivation of these moments, these long and vigorous trials came to fruit his labors. The Nemeton was seeking it, something it needed, a spark to ignite its heart and it found one." Deaton explained as he pulled a book out and opened it to a book marked page, it was in Latin but the images explained it all. "The sacred place needed a Guardian, a Philosophical Warrior versed in Healing others, who was untouched and pure, a Virgin but one exposed to light and darkness. Stiles isn't just a Nemeton, he is actually a part of it, he is the child of a legend prophesized long ago believed to be just that, a legend, a fairy tale. He was right there right under our noses all this time. Stiles has more power than any of us can image, Stiles is a Nemetonian Emissary."

Talia looked at Deaton in awe and fear, "So this child is it, he is actually him. The one true keeper of Beacon Hills, and all its awesome power." Cora looked surprised as she looked at the images in the book of a boy who slept in the Nemeton's heart wrapped beautifully within it's vines almost like a mother holding its child would in her arms. "I want to meet him, if he will allow it, and I wanna thank him without him I would...we would still be lost and so would all those who sacrificed themselves for this town. Because of him, we're a family again and I have my children back, safe and sound." Talia huffed trying to keep her tears at bay. Derek nodded and they left Deaton's piling into the Camaro and driving into the night, Derek smiled realizing that it was true he owed everything to Stiles.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd stood at the Stilinski house when Derek's Camaro pulled up and the Hale family exited the car. Derek and Cora ran to them hugging them as Talia and Laura stood there smiling. Erica ran to Derek hugging the beta tight, just like Cora was Boyd. "Shall we, something tells me we need to speak with this amazing, young man." Talia smiled leading the new Hale pack towards the front door when a barrier stopped them in their tracks. It was mountain ash, the barrier illuminated the sky showing how it encircled the entire house, Allison and Lydia came rushing out bow in hand ready to strike but seeing who it was, seeing them Allison relaxed if only slightly. The banshee and huntress looked worried as Talia smiled, "I would like to speak with Stiles? I don't have any motives I just wish to speak with the one responsible for our return." Talia spoke standing firmly speaking to Allison, the barrier glowed and faded as the mountain ash in front of them flew some where behind the girls. They took it as a yes when Stiles himself invited her in, lazily pulling the girls by their hands softly back into the house. Talia followed them, inside while the others stood outside, they settled into the living room.

"So what up Mrs. Hale?" Stiles smiled as he took a scoop of ice cream from the bowl he had as he nestled next to Danny. The Mage smiled as Stiles nuzzled into his side, the pack took a seat Derek and Boyd standing like always. Lydia brought in coffee while Allison brought cookies, then they sat on either side of Stiles and Danny.

Talia seemed to be for a lack of words to which Stiles turned to the others nodding, automatically understanding they left, Danny with a squeeze of his hands. "I figured this needs to be more......private" he softly smiled tone serious at her to which she thanked him. "I know this is hard, being back, accepting that you were dead and then being thrown into this." Stiles said expressively with his hands, "But I already know what you want to say, and I want you to know Talia, that you don't have to say it. I didn't do this on purpose, I ish I could say I did but this was purely accidental. I am happy it happened, Derek needs this out of us I think he has suffered the most and maybe that why subconsciously I wanted him to be......okay. Your family has lost so much I think it was time you were given something back." Stiles said his amber eyes captivating her as he said everything she wish she could have, ever thought that was there, so beautifully said.

"I know I don't have to say it, I want to say it. You gave me my family back, for so long I had to watch them suffer. Unable to do a thing while they were here all alone." Talia sniffled the strong woman finally letting her emotions come out. "Derek told me how Claudia had passed, I knew her a while back and I am so sorry for that. She was amazing and I know she would be so proud, you gave so much and kept giving when there was nothing left to give. Deaton showed us all your trials, your feats and how truly incredible you are Mr. Stilinski, you brought us back and I can finally, after all this time hold my children again." Talia said tears in her eyes as she stared out the window seeing Derek and Cora arguing playfully like they used to as Laura laughed at them until they turned and pounced on her. Stiles joined her sighing as he smiled at them, Talia turned and hugged him unexpectedly. Still being a dork at heart he flailed his arms in panic until he just gave in, "Be wary Stiles, we both know something is coming, and when it does we will all have to be ready for it. And when the time comes we will stand there with you, as Alpha I give you my word to this." Talia whispered fear and promise in her words. Stiles sat understanding her words after the alpha left with a final "Goodbye and a Thank you".

Danny came in a second later a frown set with worry as he plopped down next to him. "Danny...." Stiles finally asked quietly ".....What am I?". The Mage looked at him and without breaking eye contact, without any lies or hidden agenda in his voice he began to tell him. While in Hawaii there was so much that he had learned, the Nemeton being one, there were many all over the world, Stonehenge, Avebury, the Easter Island Moai, were just a few examples but over the generations there had been stories children who would govern them. One who would be a part of them a single Nemeton like an Emissary to a packs Alpha. And this was it Stiles was it, he was the legend among myths, the fairytale read by Fairytale creatures, the 'what if' among all of them. He was a Nemetonian Emissary, the only known living child connected to this great still active power that was the World itself.

"I don't think I can take much more of this. Im.....just... Ummmm like WOW I mean OHMYBABYJESUSINALYDIAMARTINHANDBAG! HOW LIKE HOW DIDTHISHAPPENIMEANIKNOWHOWTHISCOULDHAPPEN...BUTGODWHYME? amiispecialorsomesortof..." Stiles barfed out leaving Danny bewildered at how fast he was actually speaking until a knock came to the door.

"Lydia you might wanna get that!" Danny yelled as he attempted to calm Stiles down (failing hopelessly at it). Lydia smiled as she saw Stiles yammering on arms flailing like a panicked cartoon Danny helplessly speaking calming words on the couch which only seemed to add fuel to the fire. She walked to the door her smile fading when that familiar chill and warmth ran through her, Allison came up behind her when she saw her just standing there. Lydia smiled and when she turned to the door she frowned knowing something was there, and when she opened it they were both speechless once again because there stood Deucalion, Aiden and Ethan, both of them alive and happy. "Is everything.....o.k?" Danny asked the words leaving him when Ethan caught his eyes. Stiles did the same as he stared at a waving Deucalion and a bored Aiden, who looked well Aiden. Next thing they knew Stiles passed out (not fainted! did not despite what Lydia will say, in a manly way, it was totally manly like a totally accurate thing to be said) behind them Danny now flailing his arms in a panic trying to check on Stiles. And to think this all started with a Nemeton, a Fox and a Spark!

____________________________________________________________________________________

The Sheriff came home to find Stiles passed out on the couch with Danny Mahealani, Lydia Martin, Allison Argent, the Twins (T_T) and Todd the fox all surrounding him. Wait ALLISON!!!!!!? "Hi Mr. Stilinski I mean Sheriff!" Allison laughed looking at her surrounding and then remembering no one probably had informed him. "I think you need an explanation, right?" John Stilinski nodded slowly until the twins and Deucalion began to get up, he shot them a glare that even an Alpha like Deucalion cowered under. They all sat back down looking uncomfortable and put there heads down while he left with Allison to get his answers and to make an important call.

Danny looked at Stiles smiling at how he had fainted (PASSED OUT! ummm no totally fainted) and chuckled when Lydia smiled both sharing a look of agreement to pick on him later. Stiles began to come around stirring until they heard the sheriff yell "HE WHHHHHHAAAAAAT!!!!!" which made Stiles only pass out once again. Danny raised an unimpressed eyebrow like Lydia did and grabbed him by the shoulder shaking him until he was sure he was awake. "Now go talk to your father before he has a heart attack!" Lydia snarked while she walked away the click of her heels threateningly emphasizing her words, Stiles not far behind her. This was gonna be good.


End file.
